The subject matter described herein relates to coverage monitoring. More particularly, the subject matter described herein relates to methods, systems, and computer program products for calendar-based coverage monitoring.
In many environments, such as the home or office, individuals maintain schedules for the activities they perform. Typical schedules include responsibilities, such as working in an office, babysitting a child, or providing elder care. For different activities or time periods, different numbers of people may be available to perform an activity. In many instances, at least one person must be scheduled to perform the activity. The persons that are available to provide coverage for an activity are referred to herein as covering entities. The entity for which the activity is being performed is referred to herein as the covered entity. The schedules for the covering entities should be coordinated such that the required number of the covering entities is scheduled to perform the activity for the covered entity.
In one example, child care is an activity that requires at least one covering entity to watch the child at any particular period of time. In one scenario, a child's covering entities include parents and a babysitter. These covering entities must coordinate their schedules such that at least one of the covering entities is scheduled to watch the child. In one scenario, the child goes to school at 8 am and returns home at 3 pm. At least one person is needed to care for the child after school. The parents work from 9 am until 5 pm every day, and take turns driving the child to school in the morning. The child's babysitter is scheduled to pick the child up from school and watch him until at least one of the parents return home at 5 pm. In the above scenario, in order to ensure that care is provided by at least one person at all times, the parents and babysitter maintain calendars describing their schedules and coordinate with each other. The parents and babysitter may all use different types of electronic calendaring systems. In order to coordinate their respective schedules, the parents and babysitter leave notes on the refrigerator or leave voicemails for each other to set schedules. However, this system may result in miscommunications of schedules. It would be beneficial to have an electronic calendaring system that is operable to conveniently coordinate the schedules of the parents and babysitter. Further, it would be beneficial to have a calendaring system that is operable to integrate the different types of calendaring systems used by the parents and babysitter.
Calendaring systems are available for coordinating schedules. One problem associated with conventional calendar systems for coordinating schedules is that the calendar system that must be maintained separately from personal calendaring applications for each covering entity. The result is that two separate calendars must be maintained by each covering entity. The difficulty associated with maintaining multiple separate calendars increases the likelihood of an undesired gap in coverage.
Accordingly, in light of the above described difficulties and needs, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for calendar-based coverage monitoring.